warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
When the Sky Explodes
Chapter One "The Christmas Star won't wait forever," a tawny-colored she-cat yelled, bounding in front of a group of cats. "Wait for the rest of us, Aspen, Dew and Mil can't keep up," a big, black tom mewed. "Okay Night," Aspen mewed as she slowed, peering over her shoulder at the group. "Thank you Night, sometimes your mate can get too rambunctious," a small, old, ragged, black tabby she-cat, Mil, muttered. "Yes, but you know that you wish you were young again, and if you were you'd be up there with her," a grizzled gray tom with white-tipped fur, and a torn ear, Dew, mewed. A ginger tom padding behind thm let out a purr of laughter. "Oh be quiet Dew, and you too Greg," Mil hissed at Dew and at the ginger tom. Greg bowed his head to Mil, and fell back to help the last members of the group, Fluff, a fluffy white she-cat, with two small kits, Cloud, a very pale-gray, almost white she-cat, Flash, a brown-and-white tabby tom. Gray, a dark gray tom, and Leap, a pale brown she-cat, pregnant with kits followed. "There's a stream ahead," Dew rasped, "I've been on this journey many times before, and it's the same every time." Night nodded, "In that case Greg and Fluff should carry the kits across, Gray, help Leap across, and Aspen and I will help Dew and Mil across." The cats nodded, and positioned themselves to be ready to cross the stream. "Ready?" Night called. All of the cats nodded, though Fluff anf Mil looked quite nervous. "Good, then let's roll," Night mewed, his black pelt glimmering in the fading sunlight. He led the cats at a fast trot, up through the stream and to the other side, a forest. The forest was a leafy green, and the ground looked mottled, from the sunlight falling through the trees onto the shadowed ground below. They trekked through, until Dew called something up to Night. "What?" Night asked, not hearing. "It should be easy from here on," Dew called, louder this time. Night nodded, but in his mind he knew that nothing was ever easy. Chapter Two Night awoke to a loud crash, and the whole forest seemed to shake, a wind blew through, and he felt his long fur stand up. He felt Aspen stir beside him and he heard Fluff's kits squealing, and Greg and Fluff tried to comfort them. "Night," he heard Aspen's voice mew from the darkness, "What just happened?" "I don't know," the black tom replied, getting to his paws, "but whatever it was, was bad." "Should we move on?" Aspen further questioned. "I don't know," Night mewed, shaking his head, "But we might have to. Wake up whatever cats that have managed to sleep through this, and stay in a group from no on, with Flash and Cloud in the center. I'll take Dew and Greg with me to investigate." Aspen nodded, immediately leaping away to arouse the other cats. Night picked his way around the rocks and debris that had been scattered by whatever had happened and found Dew awake, and staring into the depths of the forest beyond them, where the thing seemed to have happened. "Dew," Night called, jarring Dew from his thoughts. "Yes?" Dew replied, turning around to face the black tom. "Will you come with me to fine out what this thing was?" Dew nodded, his tail held high in apprehension of what was coming. "We just need to go fetch Greg to come with us," Night said, starting to bound away. Dew nodded, following the black tom into the darkness. Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Category:Ducksplash's Pages Category:Fanfiction Category:Contest Stories Category:Short Stories